


Sweeps of the Past

by DaeSiggil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oviposition, this is a lot longer than it ought to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeSiggil/pseuds/DaeSiggil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run something good happens, but for how long will they manage to keep it as they're hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeps of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdant/gifts).



> So this is a drabble that I promised a friend ages ago, but it continued to grow and grow until it finally became this abomination.  
> Uhhh, I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too hard.

It had come as a surprise to the Psiioniic, he hadn’t thought he could get something out of their coupling if he had to be honest, but he had been proven wrong, like many times before. The ochreblood was not entirely sure how he had to feel about it, but if he had to pick something it wasn’t annoyed, or angry. He wasn’t certain it was joy either, thoughts fluttering through his thinkpan, thinking of everything that could go wrong.

But maybe he shouldn’t have been too big of a surprise, his nook had been terribly slick and the Signless had been insistent that he should be on the receiving end, a faint smile around those lips that made it hard to say no against. It was not strange for them that they switched their roles though, if one could call it that.

They often shared pleasure, bulge in the other’s nook and seldom that one plowed the other without getting his nook touched. It was a strange concept and even if it happened, the bifurcation of his bulge made it easy work to fuck himself on his own bulge. If he didn’t use both on the Sufferer.

It had been different, of course he still fucked the redblood, now that they could do so, no one that could watch what they did in the little space that they called theirs; no one to say what they couldn’t and shouldn’t do, it had been freedom in a way. They had taken advantage of it, how could they not?

A hand was placed across the light swell of his stomach and he frowned down at it, it wouldn’t be noticeable if he had been in a better shape. He knew perfectly well that he was too thin, barely had any energy to feed himself and especially not the brood that would be growing inside of him. He frowned again and pressed slightly harder, as if he wanted to feel what was contained inside him. A pained hiss out of his own mouth made him change his thoughts and the appendage dropped limply to his side.

Nonetheless he wasn’t sure if this would be okay considering what was happening around them, he only could hope it would be, it might be something beautiful in the end. On the other hand he had no clue on how to handle it, this was too unfamiliar, dangerous and trolls knew better than anyone to stay away from danger whenever they could.

It looked like it had found him though, no escaping from this. He once more prayed that everything would turn out okay, it would be horribly disappointing, but not surprising, if it happened differently.

He only had half an idea what it could be, although with each passing second he was more sure of what was actually happening, but he hoped that whatever it ended up being wouldn’t be too taxing on his body. He knew that his own thoughts turned into a painful circle, one he tried to break free from.

The Psiioniic was well aware that he was too thin indeed, hand travelling over the ribs lining his sides and the grub scars, if he had to take care of eggs on top of that. There was a heavy sigh as if trying to dispel the heavy thoughts plaguing him and he looked away from where he had been staring and at the empty wall instead; his clawed hand pressed against the rough surface as his other covered his visage, frustrated tears threatening to escape for a moment. He knew that the Signless would do something foolish if he discovered what happened to him.

Most had spoken of it as a myth, something that was passed down but couldn’t happen. The mother grub served her purpose after all and trolls didn’t need to carry their own young, if they ever did. It had mostly been lost in the passage of time and trolls could change words, either unintentional or on purpose.

It didn’t matter.

What did matter was that the Psiioniic found that it wasn’t a simple myth after all, but something that truly existed. He looked down at the evidence, and would remain doing so for a while, he supposed.

He was supposed to get himself clean and dry himself off too. He had cleaned himself, hadn’t paid notice to his own body, just wanted it to be clean and stop staring at the horrible scars that crossed across his body. He had just escaped a fate that would’ve been slightly worse than the one he was currently in.

It had been half done, but had stopped because of his discovery once he dried himself, thinking back it might explain a few things. The clothes that seemed to be a slightly better fitting around his stomach area. The bloated feeling. The ache that had developed too. 

His fingers moved curiously over the bump again.

He did not know what, or how, to say it. One couldn’t simply prance toward their matesprit, besides if they called too much attention to it, it could only endanger himself and whatever was developing inside him.

The Psiioniic would be even weaker in this situation, especially if they affected his psionics. He would have to work harder to protect the candyblooded troll and he gritted his teeth. He didn’t know how this would work, if it would work. He would be weak, that was dangerous, especially out here.

“Psii?” His head jerked up and he looked back, over his shoulder and toward the troll he had been thinking about. He offered a faint smile, before adjusting his posture when even warmer arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back “Something wrong?” His matesprit asked and he closed his eyes. He hated lying, but there was no other option, beside he was still flat enough it wouldn’t be noticed by the other party.

“Not at all,” he spoke lightly as he turned around to face the Signless, “I’m perfectly fine.”

It looked like the Signless didn’t buy it though, frowning slightly and staring back in his mutated gaze. He stared straight back, looking away now would only be an admittance of his guilt. After a staring match, the redblood finally nodded and gave him a quick kiss which he replied eagerly to.

The kiss didn’t follow up with more though and the yellowblood hid his disappointment, besides that he knew that they had to keep their energy for more important things, even though their closeness was important to him too. It was better to find and hunt for food, for cover, for protection that they wouldn’t gain from lying together, intertwined.

Besides they occasionally still found the time to unwind and do just that and he shouldn’t be too greedy. They already did more than what some quadrants would consider normal, not that it felt ever enough.

He knew was extremely greedy for wanting more from the redblood, but they had to hide their relationship for ages and now that they could enjoy it to the fullest.

Admittedly they could do without the running around, the price on their heads only getting higher. Especially the one on Signless’ head and the ochreblood wanted nothing more than to stop everything and force everyone to leave them be.

Even though it also felt unfair, every quadrant was in danger of losing their mates, especially if their partner was a lowblood, or off spectrum like the candyblood he called his own.

A nip to his ear got him out of his thoughts and he jolted slightly in reply at the unexpected touch but there was no panic, instinctively knowing that he was in good hands and dual colored eyes met the heated red gaze, making him blush faintly in reply, “Tonight.”

Signless knew him so well, but instead of blushing harder and acting shy as he was tempted to do; he gave an absolutely filthy grin and nodded his head “I cannot wait.” He purred, this time it was the other troll’s turn to blush hotly and there was a faint chuckle, before he dressed himself and stepped out of the cave.

He adjusted the cloth here and there, considering that he would need to get baggier clothes soon if he was intent on hiding his condition from his mate. On the other hand his clothes already looked baggy on his frame and he hid a bitter twist of his mouth.

This was not the time to think about it however and he gave a faint sigh, closing his eyes and then focused on the tasks that needed to be done and not lingering on the thoughts plaguing him.

Days soon became weeks and weeks became a few months and the Psiioniic had to admit to himself that he started to show it more and more as time passed. The bump harder to ignore and his appetite had increased, which was even harder to hide as his stomach grumbled in a plea for more.

Nonetheless it was time for something far more important, their forms intertwined (even though it was mostly the redblood that made their legs hook into each other so they couldn’t separate) in the cave they had found, although the goldblood felt tired and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes. He felt the other’s obvious interest against his hip however and that was what kept him from losing consciousness.

The other’s head moved lower, far lower and he looked through hazy eyes as the redblood moved and hovered over his stomach. He wanted to squirm but with the weight pinning him, it felt near impossible and he wasn’t about to use his psionics on his precious matesprit.

“I’m glad that you decided to eat more.” A kiss against his usually flat stomach and he finally did arch slightly from the ground, biting back a low moan.

He hadn’t expected to become this sensitive and his bulges already lashed through the air, having squirmed out at the first movement of the Signless moving lower-- leaving bright yellow marks across his skin; against Signless’ chin, jaw and neck. His body only shuddered more at that, looking at the mess that he unconsciously made. _Mine._ He thought feverishly, _he’s all mine._

The thought send his nook clenching and his bulge lashed harder into the air and splattering some of his genetic material on his surroundings, a chuckle from the redblood and then a hot-- nearly searing, tongue moved from base to tip “Ah!” The sound left him before he could even think of biting it back this time.

Nonetheless he didn’t get any mercy and more licks made the arousal flare inside his thorax and an unconscious whimper escaped “Please, Signless.” It was out too before he could think of stopping it. He usually was the silent one, looked like more than his stomach was changing.

He honestly wasn’t sure what he had to think about that, wondered if that would be the only thing that would change or if there was more unexpected changes that he should expect to be following.

It was with another lick that the Signless pulled back, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth “Please what?” He questioned lightly, leaning his chin on a sharp jutting hip, a purr lacing his words. The Psiioniic only could stare at the other troll, mouth moving soundlessly as he tried to form words, to reply to his question and wanting to whine that the other shouldn’t tease him like this.

Signless decided to take mercy on him however-- or he was getting impatient himself, and one of his bulges disappeared in the other’s throat, sucked gently and he twitched again, especially when his other bulge was fondled and fingers sank inside his sopping wet nook.

His hips arched again, wanting more and a light chuckle made him whine, the vibrations delicious against the tender skin of his bulge. The redblood pulled back and he made an unconscious sound again, but he didn’t need fear. The other only pulled away enough so he could speak around the bulge inside his mouth “You’re so greedy.”

The Psiioniic couldn’t do anything else but agree to those words. He supposed he was extremely greedy, but then again who wouldn’t be underneath those hands and mouth?

The redblood knew how and where to find all his sensitive points and he hated and loved him for that “Ah, Si..” He breathed again, tossing his head back and horns scored marks against the ground. He hissed at how sensitive it all felt, before making sure to switch their roles; pushing the Signless away and to the ground, straddling his hips and weakly sparking.

Weaker than usual, a fact that didn’t escape the redblood, even though he didn’t mention it at the moment.

Right now, something far more important was happening and he wouldn’t be distracted.

A low groan and the Psiioniic sank himself down on the other’s bulge, his own twisting and searching the other’s entrance, the second attempted to join but was grabbed in a warm grip and his walls clenched, making a delicious sound escape his mate.

He knew he was being ogled like he was a piece of meat and in any other situation he might have attempted to twist away, he trusted the warmer troll though, and he wasn’t about to destroy his good work by getting down on the ground again. His hands landed on the other’s chest, fingers spread wide as he kept riding the other, back bend and head lowered.

Sweat gathered on his brow, his nook burned slightly and yet he wanted this more than anything, the discomfort was nothing compared to this.

If he could he would search for a way to hold this forever.

A twist deep inside him made him moan again and the bastard below him just repeated that movement, his own bulge echoed the twisting movement and his moan was echoed by the other troll. He grinned his victory for a moment, hips rolling to make the other’s bulge touch every spot deep inside him and he hoped that he returned the favor for the candyblood.

He bend forward, back creating a tight arch as they shared heated kisses between the two of them, more so than the pailing, the yellowblood couldn’t get enough of it and the other didn’t mind in the slightest and while he might occasionally tease the Psiioniic, it was all in good humor before he enthusiastically continued what the Yellow often started.

It almost seemed too soon before the Psiioniic spilled inside and over the Signless, panting softly but he didn’t still his hips. He kept moving them stubbornly, wanted the other to finish as well.

The tightening muscles had done their job however and finally he felt the burning material enter him, he shuddered lightly at the feeling and placed his hand over his stomach again.

He had found that he was doing it more and more often, but that didn’t matter, it was an unconscious movement, a movement to feel the material inside him, nothing more. A warm hand against his made him raise his gaze however; meeting a warm, concerned one.

“Do you need to tell me something?”

The Psiioniic didn’t answer for a moment, eyeing the other and wondering if the Signless was aware of something and then shook his head lightly, offering a shit eating grin again “Not that I’m aware of.” He retorted, before making himself at home on the other’s chest and purring. He might’ve been taller, but that didn’t stop him from pulling things like these.

At least he could be glad that his stomach didn’t show too much, which actually was worrying if he counted the time that had passed since he first noticed correctly. He needed a lot more nutrition for the forming eggs, but he had refused to do so. They barely scraped by as it was and he wouldn’t take his matesprit’s food away, well aware that the other needed it too and the other troll being the selfless fucker he was, he would give all his food to the Yellow.

He couldn’t allow that to happen, the thought of food send his stomach angrily grumbling however and he stifled a sigh against Signless’ shoulder and then a hand ran gently through his hair and between his horns, making the purr turn up a notch in volume. His legs intertwined with another pair and not allowing the other to go.

There was a faint sigh of above and the redblood realized he had to let the subject rest, at least for a while, but his suspicion was pretty much confirmed at the weakened psionics and the slight squirming of the other troll when a hand stroked over his tummy. He just hoped that the Yellow wouldn’t notice that he slipped him more food in the future.

Now that the other was naked, he could see that it hadn’t been the food that made the other fill out, his ribs still too visible for what he ate and how his stomach looked. It clicked completely and he barely kept from groaning, groaning how foolish and stubborn the other could be. He could understand his reasoning but it was utterly bullocks. He himself tried to count back, but he had no idea on when they could’ve been conceived, yet knew that the other’s health was too bad.

Stubborn, lovely and foolish idiot that he was.

He closed his eyes however, both falling into a light slumber that didn’t tell anything of the horrible things that had befallen them before. The soft sound of purring enveloping the silence that stretched between the two.

It was hours later that the Psiioniic woke up alone, stretching and blinking heterochromatic eyes slowly, looking around in search for his mate.

The moons already raised high in the sky and he jerked upward, bad move.

He groaned lightly, a thin hand placed in front of his mouth to keep his stomach under control, swallowing a few times. He lowered his hand when he heard footsteps and moments later the Signless stepped into the cavern, a smile across the beloved face and the Psiioniic couldn’t do anything else but offer his own.

“You should eat something.” The candyblood spoke and the thought made his stomach squirm again, but he nodded his head in agreement. Of course he should, it was obvious that he had been sleeping for far too long and the other had done everything.

“How long have I been asleep?” He questioned and the silence made him look up, eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be annoyance.

The other wasn’t forthcoming with a reply however, before he finally did decide to break the silence “Long enough.” He smiled.

Another look, before he accepted the food that he received from the Signless, he looked at the assortment of fruits and popped one of the sweet fruits inside his mouth and hummed around it. He had almost forgotten how good it tasted “Where did you find these?” He questioned, meanwhile pushing another inside, crushing it between sharp teeth.

“Lucky find, quite a bit down the river,” was the reply.

The yellowblood paused slightly, before looking up again. He knew exactly how far it was, and how early the redblood must have woken up to make that walk and come back as early as he did. The other started to blush, knowing he was caught but no words about that subject was shared between the two of them.

He didn’t think that the Signless would try something like that again, and if he did, he would make sure that such a thing wouldn’t happen anymore. He still believed in his own psionics after all.  
A sigh and he leaned back again in the furs that they had taken from their old hives, an arm thrown over his eyes and a hand splayed out over his stomach, fingers stroking over the unconscious bump that had formed on the usual hollow expanse of skin.

It was getting more and more obvious and he wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore.

He would have to adjust and be more careful in surroundings that didn’t allow it to happen. He would have to keep walking; finding hiding spots, finding food.

A task that hopefully wouldn’t be too difficult in the coming future.

Getting problems now would bring more than complications with the grubs forming inside of him. It would not only benefit him negatively.

It was clear that he wasn’t looking forward to this, but he would have to deal.

A movement next to him and his eyes opened again, staring in the concerned red hued ones and he offered a weak smile “You alright?” The Signless questioned, the Psiioniic wanted to say fine, but he didn’t think that one would take and thus carefully thought about it for a moment.

“Tired.” He finally said, shrugging his shoulders and giving another faint smile “Dayterrors.” It wasn’t a lie either.

There was a concerned frown across his mate’s features and he reached up, cupping a cheek before bringing it down and kissing him on the mouth “You shouldn’t worry.” He spoke softly, even though he knew that the advice would be useless. The both of them would keep worrying about the other as long as was possible and he realized that well enough, yet it didn’t stop him from saying things like these.

“You know well enough that I won’t..” The redblood commented and the goldblood only could sigh softly, nodding his head, it was as expected.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed against his stomach and intense red hued orbs focused on his own bi-colored ones “Just be careful.” The Signless whispered and there was another faint laugh slipping past his lips.

“Of course I will.” He commented, of course he wouldn’t do anything to bring himself to hazard on purpose. He did not want to admit it, but it was partly because of the possible new live that grew inside of him right now. Lives most likely, although he could not know for sure, after all there wasn’t a lot of information about this. The Psiioniic was most likely the first troll ever that experienced this, at least in his experience.

A nod from the other troll and then he pulled back, leaving the Psiioniic alone “You should rest more.” He commented and the yellow frowned, but as if by magic his eyes slipped closed again, body curling up as he slipped back into darkness.

It was a while later before he was shaken awake and he stretched slowly, before frowning again, feeling disorientated “How long?” He questioned.

His matesprit understood and replied, “it’s almost noon.” He replied and the yellowblood realized that he slept the largest part of the day away. He frowned more and attempted to sit up “Hold on.” The mutant spoke and straightened again, walking away for a moment, only to return moments later with more food in his hands.

The Psiioniics stomach gave a loud rumble and he accepted it, assuming wrongly that the other had consumed something already.

He still wasn’t about to eat everything himself, that wouldn’t benefit the redblood either. He consumed them quickly though, realizing how hungry he was and the Signless walked away again, this time he smelt the meat above the fire and saliva pooled in his mouth.

It was strange to the goldblood.

He had been satisfied with a lot less and now his stomach was protesting against the amount he ate, already more than he did on other days.

His body was getting greedy and he would have to be careful not to overeat and make himself sick. The thought alone send a jolt over his spine and his stomach twisted again, this time rather unpleasantly and he swallowed a few times, hoping by everything that he wouldn’t puke it out.

That would be one of the most ungrateful things he could do. He knew that the redblood worked hard to provide him with food, now that he had slept the entire day away and his stomach wanted to reject it. His hand moved over his stomach again however, attempting to sooth the upset organ underneath his skin.

Soon he noticed the warm, gentle eyes on him and he looked up, only to have the other look away and his lips twitched for a moment.

It was too soon that he had finished the handful of fruit and stood up, walking over to the Signless and looping his arms around the other’s waist, leaning his chest against the other’s back “Smells good.” He purred softly, not only talking about the food.

He received a small swat in reply and with a chuckle he pulled away again, walking around to stretch his muscles, before wandering outside to relieve himself.

Once he entered the cave again, the other male troll seemed to be ready with the meat and picked some of it from the carcass. He soon noticed it was the best pieces and he nodded to himself, that would be the best for the other troll to get energy and keep gathering and hunting their food.

Nonetheless he was soon noticed and with a smile, the redblood offered the food to him. He shook his head lightly in reply “It’s for you.” He spoke “You’ll need it more than me.”

An almost annoyed sigh “But I don’t have something extra inside me.” It was the first time that the Signless confirmed that he knew and the Psiioniic looked away, before giving in and taking the food. His stomach would be angry at him if he rejected it either way. It grumbled even louder as the scent got stronger and he picked at it, waiting for it to cool enough so that he could start eating.

More time passed along that vein, although he insisted to go and gather food for himself as well, he could not let the redblood do everything on his own. It took a while to have it shown even more what was happening to him. His body changing, stomach swelling that had nothing to do with fat and more of something pressing against his internal organs.

The Psiioniic also noticed that the pile seemed to be even softer and questioned about it, the redblood commented that he wanted to make him as comfortable as he could, saw the constant way that he was shifting and readjusting, searching for a position that wouldn’t put too much pressure on him and the developing brood. The yellowblood looked always so uncomfortable no matter which position he was in and he had hoped to remedy that this way. Even if it meant that he had to be uncomfortable himself.

It looked like the psion realized this as well however and he gave a rather sultry look that practically invited the Signless to join him. The male just blushed, but eventually did decide to join the Yellow on the pile and wrap himself around the taller troll. A rumbling purr starting in the back of his throat.

He only could purr loudly in the back of his throat in response to the rumbling of the redblood. His body started to relax more and more as he sagged against the warmer body.

The Psiioniic wouldn’t admit it easily, but he had missed the closeness they had shared between the two of them, even though he could understand why it had happened, it didn’t change his feelings and he tightened his hold around the Signless, not allowing him to move away. Even if he was pretty sure that the candy blooded troll wouldn’t do so, guessing from the grip that that was returned.

It was a purring mess but both couldn’t be happier, although that might be a slight lie. The goldblood could do without the eggs forming in his body, making him look strange and heavy.

Nonetheless he was sure he would survive this, they had survived a lot worse after all and as if the Signless could read his thoughts; a hand was placed on his stomach—not his own, and he looked up in the other’s smiling face. Even though he was taller, he sometimes gave in and pretended to be the little spoon. “Everything will be alright,” the redblood spoke bravely.

There was only doubt for him and eyebrows knitted together “How do you know?” He questioned.  
A shrug of the shoulders and the smile turned wider “I just know it.”

Both of them knew that the chance of that was small, but if they lost hope now they better could turn themselves in to the Empire and lose the battle for freedom and equality for everyone.

Of course it didn't help that he was heavy with the other's brood, something that was supposedly not possible and yet here he was. Here he was with the redblood, hands cradling the bump on his stomach and wondering what the future would bring. Wondering if everything would turn alright.

The Psiioniic only could hope, but right now he refused to think about it. He wanted to relish in the contact between the both of them, pretend once more that everything would turn out alright.

Like he had done before.

A lie that he wouldn't be able to keep in stand for very long if things kept going this way. The psion closed his eyes and tried to block everything out of his mind, to concentrate on the warmth next to him.

Luckily soon everything dropped away and he welcomed the darkness with an eagerness he usually didn’t have.

The worries fading away, at least for a little while.

Dusk approached and he woke up with a squeamish feeling inside his organs, coughing softly in the hopes of avoiding waking the redblood still asleep next to him-- as he had discovered with a slight glance sideways that warmed his heart. It was in vain however and a hand landed on his back, rubbing softly “You alright?” The other questioned and the only reply for a moment was more coughing.

“I’m fine.” He spoke after he had finally straightened himself, avoiding the concerned look in the other’s gaze, as the last syllable faded however; he had to turn tail and outside. His stomach rolling and twisting as he gave everything up that he had consumed hours before.

“Psii!” The concerned voice wasn’t heard and then arms wrapped around him, he leaned against the solid weight and gave a weak chuckle.

“This isn’t going like I expected it to.” He said, closing his eyes again and trying to sense if his stomach would protest further movement or not. It looked like it would settle for now however, yet he bended again to spit the last remainders out and attempted to regain his breath.

It went easier this time, stomach mostly settled down now and he straightened slowly and looked at the redblood once more with a tired look “But everything is alright now.”

He hoped so at least.

Again he had to curse the fact that no one knew how this would go, and that there was nothing that he could use as guidance. It would be useful and now he had to do everything himself, keep him from being fed and not too full so he would puke everything out.

The arms tightened around his body and fingers brushed against scars that he had rather wished remained unexplored. The stretching skin seemed to only make it more obvious however and there was nothing he could do against it. He made a small sound of discomfort however and instantly those hands moved away, towards a better position and resumed the soothing movements, which made him purr softly in reply.

Of course he had to pull away soon, if they lingered longer they might miss their chance to gather the required food for both of them.

It wasn’t getting easier, the Psiioniic started to eat more and his bulk started to bother him more as each day passed. He pretended that it didn’t, but both could see the slower and almost painful movements he had to make to carry himself across the fields and through the forest.

Naturally it was for the best that they pretended that the pain wasn’t happening and that everything was okay, any admittance of weakness could result in failure.

Something they couldn’t afford to show for a very long time now.

He couldn’t say that it was easy to keep doing so, he often wanted to crouch and keep the weight from his organs. He often attempted to raise his feet to elevate the pain that plagued the limbs. He became weaker with the growing brood inside of him, he had to admit that to himself after a while.

Even then he stubbornly tried to keep gathering food, the Psiioniic kept his limits in eyesight however; once he felt he couldn’t handle it anymore, he often sat down for a little and guzzled down water.

That was another thing he had noticed, his bladder seemed to be a lot smaller as the presence of the expanding bladder full of brood kept growing and pressed his organs aside, giving him an idea to try later if the redblood didn’t oppose to it. On the other hand, his breathing became a little more difficult as well and he often felt like he was short of breath and had to ask the mutant to stop for a little bit so he could regain it.

Sometimes both agreed that the redblood should continue and he would return to the cave and maybe see if he found something else to munch upon.

Of course that was only when they had decided they would stay at that place for a little longer, they still moved around to keep from being spotted and captured. It had worked so far and they didn’t need to change their tactics too much with Psiioniic’s condition.

The Psiioniic knew that the Signless wouldn’t say it, but he noticed the relief on his face when they moved again. A relief that they wouldn’t stay and heighten the chance of getting killed by the Empire.

Both knew that the chance was all too real, at least they could say that most of the search seemed to have stopped. Maybe they already believed that they died and searched for their remains. Of course they couldn’t take the chance and they had to keep searching, most likely the Empress herself eagerly awaiting the news about the filthbloods their demise.

To see their remains and leer down on their skulls carrying empty grins.  
At some point however, the yellowblood felt entirely unable to keep going, his stomach too swollen with the eggs he carried and body aching too much from all the extra weight he wasn’t used to carrying around.

It wasn’t only the eggs pressing down on him that made up the new weight, but also the weight he was forced to gain to keep them healthy; the weight from all the food he consumed, and even then he was constantly craving food. The urge to keep eating and get the nutrients, minerals and everything else that his body required but that he couldn’t get. To have a healthy amount of fat to his body, protection. Most of his psionics got leeched too, everything working desperately to sustain him and the brood forming inside.

Not that it stopped him for very long, if he had to be honest. He kept pushing stubbornly through everything, wouldn’t allow himself to become a burden to himself or to the Signless. He would keep pulling his own weight and everything that needed to be done.

Usually it was only Signless insisting that everything would be handled kept him down, but even then it usually took a while-- long after dusk had fallen, before the redblood could leave. Their voices luckily not having attracted anyone that would mean them harm.

Even though there was many that wouldn’t let the chance lie if it presented itself.

It also appeared that this became the day that everything went horribly wrong and would start the end of everything they knew.

For one reason or another they hadn’t spotted the tracks that lead to the cave they had occupied for the day.

Their heads pushed close together and smiles of genuine happiness on their features, the Psiioniic’s arm having found his way around a slender waist and shamelessly groping the buttocks of his mate.

Most of the reactions consisted of an exasperated look and a small fond smile as the mutant pushed his hands away with a promise of later.

He felt like he couldn’t wait till dawn anymore though, wanted it now.

The air around them felt wrong though and he couldn’t put his fingers onto it, the uncomfortable feeling crawling over his spine and insisting that something was wrong. He kept pushing it away, but it kept nagging at the back of his head nonetheless, wouldn’t stop ringing the bells of warning.

Finally he slowed, earning himself a concerned look, but one that he ignored. Instead he pulled the redblood so much closer and claimed those lips with his own, biting gently at them and not wanting to release the Signless from his hold. He was practically clinging to the slightly smaller and sturdier body of his matesprit.

“You’re behaving oddly.” The Signless commented, once he could free his mouth from the Psiioniic.

A slight shrug of a painfully thin shoulder and the yellowblood smiled softly, hiding the feeling of discomfort, “I just have the strangest urge for you right now.” He tugged meaningfully on the other’s clothes, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth, “no one is around.” His eyebrows raised slightly too.

There was a faint sigh, but the Signless soon smiled and kissed his lips again, “alright then.”

It made something swell inside the Psiioniic’s chest, knowing that the usual reserved redblood was willing to shove his own discomfort away for him and he groaned against the other’s mouth. His hand already going south, wanting to mostly give pleasure instead of receiving.

He was tugged closer, although the bump on his stomach made it a little more awkward and there was a slight annoyed sound in reply from the yellow’s side, a sound that made the redblood chuckle softly. It broke the tension that had almost befallen him and the Psiioniic was glad to notice that, really. He was still unused to the fact that he couldn’t be as close as he usually was however and he couldn’t wait to lay those eggs and carry on like they had done before.

Albeit with some extra little trolls to care for. He didn’t think it would be too difficult, if they survived.

Why wouldn’t this itch leave?

He tried to drown it out by tossing himself into enthusiastically kissing the redblood, his fingers cupping the other troll’s bulge and fingers resting on the edge of the heated orifice; ready to slip in at any moment if the owner allowed them or if--

There it was.

A subtle rocking of the other’s hips and he helped along, pressing them even deeper and separating the wet folds with a slight grin. His oversized fangs snagged the material of the Signless’ pants and tugged it away as best as he could and freed his fingers, before a bifurcated tongue licked a broad stripe over the wet, smooth skin.

It didn’t take long before material got spilled inside his throat and he pulled back, licking his lips as he did so with a mischievous look, watching as the bulge gave a few last curls, before withdrawing.

Not that he couldn’t resist bending closer and giving a slight nuzzle to the Signless’ hip and placing soft kisses, trailing upward until he could reach the other’s lips. The both of them purred, only for each other, in the privacy of the air that remained between the two of them.

He knew that the Signless appreciated it too and part of the reason why he had insisted on doing this now, without the the mutant knowing and leaving him pleasantly surprised, boneless from the orgasm that had rocked through his body. The Psiioniic loved to see him like this too, it was only an added benefit though.

There was a faint, bitten back sound as he was rolled onto his back and then their mouths connected again and he breathed out against those lips as his legs wrapped around Signless’ hips once more.

Even with the added bulk of his stomach, he managed to rock his hips upward and against the redblood’s.

A low chuckle and a kiss was pressed against his ear, before the Signless lowered himself further, yet his bulge wasn’t out and the Psiioniic couldn’t help but whine lowly, feeling like he got teased. He hadn’t been ready to go, but Signless’ actions stocked up the fires deep inside his lower body and he bit his lip.

It looked like the Signless had mercy on him however and blunt fingers pressed inside his hot orifice and he crooned, panted and bit the redblood’s throat.

Leaving a mark that would claim him as his own.

He felt the other’s hips jerk in reply and he snickered softly, purring louder and he got a slight look in response, but that didn’t prevent the redblood from continuing and the ochreblood finally spilled over those fingers and shuddered. Came down from the heights he had been driven toward by those skillful fingers.

They kept sharing lazy little kisses, until the night finally started to chill and warned them that it was time to move. Soon the soil would be heated by the unforgiving sun again.

It was difficult to separate, to pull back while one wanted nothing more to remain close and dream the day away. Maybe once they entered the cave again, he purred at the thought and a chuckle above him told that Signless seemed to guess his thoughts. Not that it made him blush or feel embarrassed in any way.

The other troll just knew him too well and he could only be glad for that.

Less explaining to do that way as well.

Fingers interlaced and then he tugged the Signless to the cave, not giving a fuck that both still where undressed. No one would see them, no one to comment about it. The redblood still blushed however, not comfortable with this state as he was.

The shadow of the cave fell over them and then the warning blazed in the back of his mind again, he wanted to step back, but the Signless was in the way. He wanted to run but he was seized and then others followed and grabbed the redblood.

A snarl rose to his features and he wanted to lash out, but he was never strong to begin with and his psionics could do nothing as they still worked to sustain the eggs inside his womb. They sparked pathetically in reply though and raw laughter sounded.

He hated it.

Even then it might not have worked long, someone hit the back of his head and everything went black, bringing blessed silence along.

It took him a while before he found himself waking up, blinking soft glowing eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness. This wasn’t familiar. Strange. Not the cave that they had inhabited.

Until now he supposed.

A faint groan and he pushed himself up, arms having difficulties supporting him. It didn’t help that a headache pulsed in the back of his head, made him feel nauseous.

He swallowed, just in time to notice the door being opened and he looked up. An unfamiliar face, the light made it difficult to see their eyes, to see what blood color they had. He didn’t need bother however as the person spoke, distinctly feminine.

The Psiioniic already hated her, wanted her gone. Was she the reason he was here?

It suddenly seemed to hit him, he was in here alone. In this cell, it couldn’t be called any differently. Where was Signless? He opened his mouth to ask, but it looked like she had been anticipating it. He slowly looked up as she spoke, “he’s save.” She said, “for now.” A smirk curved the corners of her mouth if he had to go with the flash of teeth for a moment.

“He has been a thorn into the Empire’s side for far too long.” She continued.

Dread filled the Psiioniic, they had finally found them, they would end what they had and he swallowed again. She spoke again, but his mind was filled with static, made him deaf to anything.

She seemed to know that too and finally left him to his solitude.

He didn’t notice, still staring at the wall, before finally managing to close his eyes and covering them with his hands.

This was bad, very bad. Why did he had to insist on staying for a while longer? Why hadn’t he bitten on his tongue and continued to push through his exhaustion. It was his fault. It was all his fault and he begged for forgiveness, although he knew the Signless would not blame him for this, not for anything.

Darkness came to swallow him again.

Again sooner than he wanted he felt himself being dragged, blearily opening his eyes and then they widened impossibly wide.

Outside, it had seemed like sweeps already that he had last seen the sky and the grass and everything associated with it. He inhaled deeply, before coughing, as if he was unused to the fresh air now. It was far sweeter than anything before, he had to admit.

But that hadn’t been the reason for his reaction, many trolls stood in a circle, more than he had ever seen before. They stood silent, waiting for something and the bad feeling returned.

He was sure that whatever stood on the other side wouldn’t be good and he didn’t know how true it would be. The wood stood lonely in the middle of an otherwise empty plaza. It didn’t end there however, tied upon it was the Signless.

His Signless.

The Psiioniic’s lips formed the redblood’s name and everything became a haze again, the man’s last speech, not thought about until many sweeps later. The arrow that entered the redblood’s side, the heat and warmth that hurt too much and he cried out.

He fell to his knees, supportering his stomach and tears falling down gaunt cheeks and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to go forward, but it was impossible. He couldn’t stand upright anymore, he was still held in a tight grip on his shoulders. There was no moving from his position and desperation filled his thorax.

Once he reopened his eyes-- when had he closed them? He stared at unfamiliar boots and followed them up and up. Tyrian hued eyes stared back, tyrian colored eyes quirked up and then she bend forward and cupped his cheek.

The touch made him shudder, it didn’t feel pleasant at all, too cold. Not like the warm touch of his matesprit.

But that would be forever impossible now, they had taken him away from him.

She kept smirking and he wanted to wipe it away, to rake his claws across her features and change the smug expression in a twisted expression that would fit her better.

“Whale,” she purred and another shudder ran over his spine, “I always wondered what had happened to you.” Of course he should’ve remembered that she would want him. The strongest psiioniic in sweeps and he had heard the rumors. It had been one of the reasons why he had escaped, why he had ran to the Signless when he heard those words.

He had dreamed of freedom and now they wouldn’t become true and he lowered his chin until it rested on his chest.

“I think you’re ready to serve me.” She purred again and he clenched his eyes shut together tightly, trying to swallow the tight feeling away and unable to do so, instead he just nodded. There wasn’t anything else he could do.

The Psiioniic also knew that the eggs got lost to him, felt their shapes and knew they would be crushed.

No one would allow the brood of a mutant to survive either, besides he felt it was too early. Far too early. He didn’t think they had been ready to depart the safety of his genetic bladder. She hadn’t been content on taking the Signless away, she had wanted to take _everything_ , and she had succeeded.

They had died. Everyone he cared for had died.

Everything faded again as darkness came to embrace him once more and he gladly went.

He wanted to _forget_.

Not knowing that the horror would only start for him, the first thing that met his gaze was metal. Metal everywhere and oddly writhing mass with her color. There was no escaping it, they had already wrapped around him. The tips squirming over his skin and he felt cold.

A scream tore through him when they started to bury themselves; blood started to run over his arms, over his chest, his legs.

It took hours before they finally settled, having buried themselves and wrapped around the most important centers of his body and only then did she enter again. She looked upon him, approval could be seen all over her features and then she smiled again, “are you ready, my helmsman?” She questioned.

A slight pause, not longer than a heartbeat.

“Ye2 Mii2tre22.”

No use fighting anymore, it was better to just give in and then he was connected to the ship and he could see _everything_.

He could see the stars without his body’s eyes and yet he aimed them to the ceiling, only seeing more metal and the column that supported him. With the first order came the first ping of many.

_“Please come back.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_


End file.
